1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thrust generating apparatus for controlling an attitude of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like, an aircraft, a hovercraft, a linear motor car, a ship, and other movable bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of thrust generating mechanisms of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like or other movable bodies, like a propeller fan propulsion unit of an aircraft (for example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. H06-505781 (JP06-505781 A) or the like), a configuration for jetting air in one direction and using a reaction force of the jetted air for thrust is employed. Such a propeller fan propulsion unit of an aircraft is configured such that rotor fins are rotated in a substantially cylindrical shell or shroud and air suctioned from one end of the shell or shroud is jetted from the other end to generate thrust toward the one end. In addition, in the movable body in which a pair of the above-mentioned thrust generating mechanisms configured to jet the air are disposed at portions equidistant from a center of gravity, as a difference is provided between the thrusts of the thrust generating mechanisms around a yaw axis, a pitch axis and/or a roll axis, a moment of changing an attitude of the movable body is obtained. Further, as disclosed in JP06-505781 A or the like, such a propeller fan propulsion unit can generate thrust in an opposite orientation when rotation of the rotor fins is inverted and the jetted air flow is reversed.